<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Stinks by infairvorona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633075">Love Stinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona'>infairvorona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SOTBE - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Eye Society, SOTBE, Soliloquy, Written for a Class, gurls got it bad lol, sashas fuckin IN LOVE with damien, society of the blue eye, they gon smooch eventually, this bounces off of another work i have called different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another soliloquy type deal thingy written for class. This time Sasha's got it BAD for Damien. This has one of the same lines from another work called 'Different' (that was part of the assignment). Enjoy! :^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Popov/Sasha Quarters, Damien/Sasha, Leader/Master, Master/Leader, Sasha Quarters/Damien Popov, Sasha/Damien</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Stinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes I feel as though it’s a lie.</p><p> He could never love me.</p><p>No one could.</p><p>I’ve wanted to tell him a hundred times, a thousand, a million!</p><p>He means so much to me. He’s been with me through it all, he’s seen everything, suffered with me.</p><p>I’ve never felt this way before, this beating in my chest. It’s like a drum, like a song yearning to be free.</p><p>Except… I don’t know how to sing it. I don’t know the words.</p><p> “I love you”, just isn’t enough.</p><p>It’s something more than that, some ancient language that’s been dead for millennia.</p><p>I feel like if I searched through all our books, our tomes and grimoires, I’d never find that language. It’s forgotten, buried deep in a tomb somewhere far away. Locked away with a key that’s been dropped in the ocean.</p><p> I do love him…as much as I hate to admit it.</p><p>Well, maybe I don’t <em>hate </em>to admit it.</p><p>Oh, but how I would love to hold him! Keep him close at night. Wake up to his goofy grin, his crooked nose and messy hair. His dark eyes that seem to stretch forever.</p><p>Maybe someday I could…if I thought he’d feel the same.</p><p>Maybe someday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>